dragoiafandomcom-20200215-history
Hydrian
"Wipe them out using the shuttles, they taste like bone and have no meat, they aren't worth devouring" TwinBragia after devouring her first Hydrian which she did in front of Fern. Hydrians are large, bi-pedal, almost extinct, female only, twin-headed DragonKin. Their average lifespan is around 2300 years. Overview 'Modern' Hydrians, on average, are around 80ft tall making them one of the largest DragonKin known to the Dragoians. They hail from the planet Hydria and are very primitive in terms of technology, having barely learned how to use cartridge based fire-arms, and are almost extinct due to lack of food. Despite having two heads, a Hydrian is only one creature, not 2 creatures sharing a body. This means that if a Hydrian loses one of it's heads in a fight, it can still survive if the wound is sealed, although brain-power will be down (the brain in each head have exactly the same memories, functions, etc and one lies redundant until the other one is damaged). The species was almost completely wiped out in 2032 when TwinBragia claimed Hydria for her own uses. Hydrians are also considered to be very light among DragonKin, with the heaviest peaking at around 1000000kg. 'Ancient' Ancient Hydians are physically similar to their modern cousins, but are mildly heavier in general and are much more technologically advanced. Technology 'Modern' Hydrian technology is around that of late 19th century Earth, and this is only in terms of weaponry, other technology such as vehicles has yet to be thought of by a Hydrian. This lack of automotive technology is due to the massive size of Hydrians allowing them to easily walk or run to their destinations. 'Ancient' Ancient Hydrians (Lived around Dragoian year -100,000) had advanced technology up to and including starships. However, this technology can no longer be found on Hydria due to the large amount of geological activity that made most Ancient Hydrians abandon Hydria and find a new homeworld, only to be wiped out by a Soul Dragon attack force hiding in orbit whose goal it was to effectively 'reset' the Hydrian species to an undeveloped state by using a combination of Soul Dragon technology and tactics as well as the newly unstable geology of Hydria. Ancient Hydrians had a flare for building royal buildings with incredibly oversized corridors and rooms that were around 400ft in height. This worked well for queen Giganterra, as it allowed her to use the royal palace. Culture 'Modern' Hydrian culture is almost non-existant, as the species is almost dead and survives in small family groups that live of the local land and smaller species, which is barren and volcanic in most places. 'Ancient' Ancient Hydrian culture was based on subservience, with a single queen ruling over all others. The last queen was Giganterra, whose rise to power, and the Ancient Hydrian society falling in subservience, was filled with blood and death and didn't get much better once Giganterra took the throne. Notable Hydrians *Fern *Giganterra Category:Species Category:Hydrian